La boda de Ken y Yamato
by Suguru Shuichi
Summary: Ya estan de camino para la iglesia y ahora se descubren muchisimas cosas. 5 capi ya puesto!!!
1. Las damas de honor

Titulo: El matrimonio de Ken y Yamato  
  
Autor: Suguru Shuichi (El novio de Yuki Ueda)  
  
E-mail: SuguruShuichi@hotmail.com  
  
Categories: Yaoi, Lemon (a veces), Romance, humor, parody... Mucho en uno...  
  
Rating: PG-13 (but everybody can read this ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: Mierda!!! Se me olvido que esto no era mio!!! Si lo fuera, hubiera eliminado a Daisuke, Miyako e Iori... (risa malevola)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Era un dia especial, todos estaban nerviosos...  
  
Yamato: Mierda! Ahora donde esta la pajarita?!  
  
Takeru: La tienes puesta!  
  
Yamato: Ups!  
  
Takeru: Estas muy nervioso  
  
Suguru: Vaya, de verdad (que pasa! nunca habeis visto al autor en su propia historia?!)  
  
Yamato: Jejejeje. Como estara Ken ahora mismo...  
  
Takeru y Suguru: Como tu!!!  
  
En la residencia Ichijôji...  
  
Telefono: Ring, Ring...  
  
Daisuke: Si?  
  
Quatre: Hola, Soy Quatre Raberba Winner (el rubio rico de Gundam Wing).  
  
Daisuke: Ah si! El clon de Tohma Seguchi...  
  
Quatre: Mentira!!! Fue él el que se copio de mi!!!  
  
Trowa: Tranquilo...  
  
Daisuke: Que querias?  
  
Quatre: Chibi Chibi...  
  
Daisuke: La dama de honor?!  
  
Quatre: Si, no puede venir. Por causas misteriosas la han encontrado muerta de asfixia en el comedor de su casa.  
  
Daisuke: Mierda! La han ahogado con un cojin o algo por el estilo?  
  
Quatre: Alguien la atragantó con osito de goma (porras, que hambre) y ahora han llamado a...  
  
Conan: Ya lo tengo!!! El asesino es Candy Candy!!! Queria ser ella la dama de honor con Chibiusa y se compincharon para cargarse a Chibi Chibi!!!  
  
(Candy Candy le mete ositos de goma en la boca a Conan)  
  
Candy Candy: Calla clon de Harry Potter minimizado!!! Ahora ya no podre ser la dama de honor!!!  
  
(Chibiusa ayuda a Candy Candy)  
  
Chibiusa: Ahora me despediran a mi tambien!!!  
  
Conan: AAAAAAAAGGUUAAAAAAAAAAAUUAAAAUAAAAAAAAUAA!!!!  
  
Quatre: Una tacita de té Trowa-sama?  
  
Trowa: Bueno...  
  
Relena: (Risa malevola) Muaaaaaaaaahahahaha!!! Soy Relena Peacecraft, el simbolo de la paz y vengo a ser la dama de honor!!!  
  
Quatre: (echando todo el té) Buaaaaaaaaaaagh!!! No!!! Cualquiera menos ella!!! Que alguien la mateee!!!  
  
Trowa: Heero es un amariconado, por que sino ya la hubiera matado...  
  
(Se oye un disparo, a Relena le han disparado en la cabeza)  
  
Suguru: Yeeeeeeeey!!!  
  
Quatre: Tu no estabas en casa de Yamato?!  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu Relena...  
  
Suguru: Espera un momento!!! Si ya te has cargado a Relena!!! Ya no tiene sentido tu frase celebre si no tienes que matar a alguien...  
  
(Heero mira a la vecina de al lado ¡Miyako Inoue!)  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu...  
  
Miyako: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Trowa: Quatre, por que no vamos al cuarto de baño?  
  
Quatre: Uuuuh... Ya te comprendo... Ok!!!  
  
(Trowa y Quatre se van al baño a... Tomar un baño)  
  
Suguru: Eh!!! Que pasa con la dama de honor?!  
  
(Aparece Yuki Ueda (Yey! Mi niño del alma!))  
  
Yuki: Toma...  
  
(Yuki le da un traje de chica a Suguru)  
  
Suguru: Y que quieres que haga con esto?  
  
Yuki: Ponertelo...  
  
Suguru: No insinuaras que... YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! YIAAAAAAAAAAA!!! CHOTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
De vuelta a casa de los Ichijôji...  
  
Daisuke: (al telefono) Si... Si... Ok...  
  
Ken: Que eran esos gritos de fondo?  
  
Daisuke: Yuki me ha llamado para decir que Suguru hará de dama de honor.  
  
Ken: Que amable... Ah, Daisuke  
  
Daisuke: Si?  
  
Ken: Me abrochas la cremallera de atrás? Es que no llego y no soy muy flexible...  
  
Daisuke: (cara de asilvestrado) Será todo un placer... (ju, ju, ju)  
  
(Daisuke le abrocha la cremallera a Ken y le empieza a meter mano)  
  
Ken: Daisuke! Que me voy a casar con Yamato!  
  
Daisuke: Olvidate de él por un momento...  
  
(Alguien dispara a Daisuke)  
  
Suguru y Heero: (vestidos de dama de honor y con magnums en la mano) Omae o korosu...  
  
Stan: Oh, Dios mio! Han matado a Davis!  
  
Suguru: Yey!  
  
Heero: ¡¿...?!  
  
Suguru: ¡¿...?!  
  
Heero y Suguru: A ti tambien te han vestido de dama de honor!!!  
  
Ken: Estais monas, digo monos...  
  
(Heero y Suguru miran a Ken con cara de asesino)  
  
Ken: No digais lo de "Omae o korosu" por favor...  
  
Suguru: No te matamos porque sino la historia perderia sentido y perdiria reviews...  
  
Heero: Mira el listo...  
  
Tohma: Hola!!! Alguien quiere probar mi comida!  
  
Suguru: (susurrandole a Heero y a Ken) Segun el tomo 23 de Gravitation, la comida de Tohma es toxica y sabe mal y el unico que le gusta es a...  
  
Ryuichi: Na no da!!! Yo quiero Tohma-san!!!  
  
Suguru: Ryuichi Sakuma...  
  
Ryu Kumagoro: Suguru, por que no pasamos a Yamato?  
  
Suguru: Tienes razon Ryu Kumagoro... Mucha razon...  
  
Ken: Con quien hablas?  
  
De vuelta a la residencia Ishida...  
  
Yamato: De verdad que ha Suguru no le importa hacer de dama de honor?  
  
Yuki: No... A que si Bob?  
  
Bob: Si, porque le sobornaste en que os ibais a Hawaii para planear como conquistar el mundo y que todos se dobleguen ante vosotros...  
  
Yuki: Jejeje, si...  
  
Yamato: Con quien hablas?  
  
Yuki: Ups!  
  
Yamato: Voy a abrir el armario de Takeru, creo que alli me dejé la gomina...  
  
(Yamato abre el armario y cae el cadaver de Hikari)  
  
Yamato: Vaya, una muñeca hinchable de Hikari...  
  
Takeru: (inventando excusas) Es... Bueno... De Daisuke!!! Me dijo que se la guardara!!!  
  
Yamato: Vaya, es tan real... Solamente que esta muy palida y tiene un agujero en la barriga... Pero no es nada...  
  
Bob: Se parece a un cadaver...  
  
Yuki: Si lo parece...  
  
Yamato: Otra vez hablando solo Yuki?  
  
Yuki: Mierda, que duro es tener un amigo invisible...  
  
Bob: Por lo menos Suguru me oye... T_T ... *snif*...  
  
Takeru: Voy a ver como le va a Harry y a Draco, mira que hacerles esperar en el salon...  
  
(Harry y Draco estan viendo "Teletubbies, la pelicula" en el salon)  
  
Harry: Draco! Abrazame! Tengo miedo! Esta es la parte en que Tinky Winky mira al publico con su mirada de borracho pervertido!  
  
Draco: No mires...  
  
Harry y Draco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Takeru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Es Tinky Winky mira a la gente con esa mirada de borracho pedofilo!!!  
  
(Takeru se cae del susto)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Que pasara con Ken y Yamato? Se casaran? Se recuperara Takeru de su trance? Que pinta Harry y Draco aqui? Heero y Suguru realmente haran de dama de honor? Eso lo sabreis en el proximo capitulo... Pero antes de eso, quiero aclarar que Bob y Ryu Kumagoro son el amigo invisible de Yuki y el amigo invisible mio (respectivamente). Asi que... Reviews!!! Eh?! Reviews!!!...  
  
Suguru Shuichi, Por el yaoi, el slash y los bishonen... 


	2. El malvado ser de los pantys rojos

Titulo: El matrimonio de Ken y Yamato (capitulo 2)  
  
Autor: Suguru Shuichi (El novio de Yuki Ueda)  
  
E-mail: SuguruShuichi@hotmail.com  
  
Categories: Yaoi, Lemon (en sus momentos), Romance, humor, parody... Muchos categorias para reir y llorar (de la risa)...  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Leedlo y troncharos ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: Mierda!!! Sigue sin ser mio!!! Pero ya no hay Daisuke... Muhahahahahaha!!! Nyoooo!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
En el capitulo anterior, Suguru y Heero iban a hacer de damas de honor porque Candy Candy asesino a una de ellas (Chibi Chibi). Takeru se desmayó al ver a Tinky Winky de los teletubbies...  
  
Suguru: Continuemos y dejemonos de rollos!!!  
  
En la residencia Ichijôji...  
  
Suguru: Un merecido descanso despues de matar a Daisuke...  
  
Heero: Si, pero ahora no se a quien decir "Omae o korosu"...  
  
Suguru: Buah, eso no importa... Despues de la boda mataras a alguien...  
  
(Suguru le levanta la falda del vestido de dama a Heero)  
  
Suguru: Juas juas juas juas!!! Tiene las bragas de Hello Kitty!!!  
  
(Heero saca su magnum)  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu...  
  
Suguru: (Risa malevola) jejejeje... Como si no supiera eso...  
  
(Suguru saca su magnum)  
  
Suguru: Yo tambien tengo una!!!  
  
Heero: Porras, cada vez hay mas que se copian de mi!!!  
  
Suguru: La magnum la tenia de toda la vida...  
  
(Las chicas aplauden, Legolas entra en la sala!!!)  
  
Fangirls: Woooooooh!!! Yey!!! Lego!!! Te queremos!!!  
  
Heero: Como caben tantas chicas aqui?  
  
Suguru: Todo se puede hacer realidad en los fanfics...  
  
(Una bomba explota)  
  
Suguru: Que ha pachau?!  
  
Ryu Kumagoro: He llamado a BinLaden para que espante a las fangirls...  
  
Heero: De milagro solo ha roto una pared... Quien lo habra hecho?  
  
Ryu Kumagoro: Yo! Yo! Yoooooooooooooo!!!!  
  
Suguru: Eres invisible, recuerdas?  
  
Ryu Kumagoro: Mierda!  
  
Heero: Por que hablas solo?  
  
Ken: Que pasa alli? Oi una explosion...  
  
Legolas: Mi pelo esta sucio otra vez... *snif*... Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Y me he dejado el Herbal Essence en Rivendel!!!  
  
Boromir: (afantasmado) Toma tu herbal essence... Uuuuuh...  
  
Suguru: No asustas ni a tu abuela...  
  
Faramir: (con rosas detras) Que infantil eres hermanito... Se sexy como yo y triunfas...  
  
(Boromir le pega un fixo a Faramir)  
  
Boromir: Cierra el pico pijo!!!  
  
Residencia Ishida, haber lo que pasa...  
  
Draco: Esta muy blanco...  
  
Harry: Porras, sabia que era mejor ver los Tweenies...  
  
Draco: Con esa se hubiera asustado mas...  
  
Aragorn: Le hare el boca a boca...  
  
Tam: *Snif*  
  
Yuki: Da igual, Ken ya no tendra que soportar a su.... CUÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!!!!  
  
Yamato: (Ya tenia que salir) Pero es mi hermano!!!  
  
(Aparece el ser mas grande, malvado y que asusta a las masas)  
  
Papá Pitufo: BU!!!  
  
Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!  
  
Yuki: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! El pitufo maricon de los pantys rojos!!!  
  
Aragorn: El que se copio de mi barba!!!  
  
Tam: El enano verde!!!  
  
Papá Pitufo: Azul!!!  
  
Tam: En el otro sentido!!! Alejate de mi!!! Aragorn!!!  
  
En otra habitacion...  
  
Shaoran: Besame Eriol...  
  
Eriol: *kiss**smooch**Slurp*  
  
Todos entran en la habitacion inesperadamente escondiendose del Papá Pitufo...  
  
Shaoran: Marica!!! Me dijiste de que no habia nadie!!!  
  
Eriol: Ya no sabia nada!!!  
  
Todos: Y nosotros tampoco sospechabamos ¬_¬ '  
  
Yamato: Como se notan que son de Clamp...  
  
Kamui: Fuuma!!! Y Fuuma?!  
  
Draco: Tengo dos presentimientos...  
  
Harry: Cuales Koi?  
  
Draco: Primero, que nos quedamos sin espacio...  
  
Harry: Segundo?  
  
Draco: Que falta algo...  
  
Todos: ¡¿...?!  
  
Draco: Esperad un momento... Falta alguien!!!  
  
Todos: TAKERU!!!!  
  
En la residencia Ichijôji...  
  
Ken: (Hablando por el telefono) Pero estais bien?!... Cariño, es terrible... Ese malevola Papá Pitufo... Vaya... Que llevaba Pantys Marie Claire?! Sera idiota! Esos se rompen con nada!... Espero que salgais pronto, nuestra boda es en 8 horas... Ok... Besitos... Ciao...  
  
Suguru: Quien era?  
  
Ken: Yamato, dice que el pitufo pedofilo de la barba blanca y los pantys rojos (de Marie Claire) les esta persiguiendo a todos y que Takeru esta sufriendo las consecuencias del pitufo...  
  
Suguru: (bebiendo licor de kiwi sin alcohol ^_^) Entonces no es nada...  
  
Ken: Yuki esta con ellos...  
  
Suguru: (Escupiendo el licor) Mi Yuki!!! Mi bebida casi imposible de encontrar!!!  
  
Ken: Menos mal que la escupiste, era de la tienda de Miyako!!!  
  
Suguru: AAAAAAAAAH!!! Que alguien me lave la lengua con lejia!!!  
  
Ken: Pobrecito...  
  
Heero besa a Suguru (UUUUUUUH ^o^)  
  
Heero: Ahora no te puedes quejar...  
  
Suguru: Claro que no!!! Me ha besado mi Heero!!!  
  
Ken: Y Yuki?  
  
Suguru: Mierda, se me olvido...  
  
Heero: (Abrazando a Suguru) Sabes que estas muy atractivo cuando coges la magnum?  
  
Suguru: ¡...!  
  
Ken: Podiais casaros vosotros tambien...  
  
Suguru: Y Duo Maxwell?! Heero! Que pasa con Duo?!  
  
Heero: Me olvidare de el...  
  
Suguru: Mierda... Donde esta Ryu Kumagoro en estos momentos?  
  
En otra habitacion...  
  
Bob: *kiss**smooch**slurp*  
  
Ryu Kumagoro: *kiss*slurp*smooch*  
  
Volviendo a donde ibamos...  
  
Suguru: Heero, Yuki... Mierda! Quiero a los dos! Tambien quiero a Hakkai y a Dilandau!  
  
Hakkai: Yo tambien te quiero!!! Abrazo fuerte!!!  
  
(Heero dispara a Hakkai)  
  
Hakkai: Sangro, pero no puedo morir... Porque soy medio demonio!!! Muaaaaaahahaha!!!  
  
Xellos: Que el medio demonio soy yo!!!  
  
Zelgadiss: Xellos... Mmmmm...  
  
Xellos: Aqui no por favor...  
  
Dilandau: Yo encantado, pero quiero a mis DragonSlayers tambien...  
  
Suguru: Joputa...  
  
En casa de los Ishida...  
  
Yuki: Y Bob?  
  
(Nota= Ya sabeis donde esta, no?)  
  
Yamato: Oh no, Takeru... Esta... Eso... Con Takeru... No puedo mirar...  
  
Draco: Harry abrazame!!!  
  
Harry: No mires...  
  
Tam: Aragorn mira!!! Esta dirigiendose aqui...  
  
Papá Pitufo: Voy a por mas jovenes...  
  
Yamato: Y yo que queria mantenerme intacto para la boda...  
  
Tam: Aragorn...  
  
Aragorn: (Petrificado)  
  
Eriol: Mierda, ahora que lo necesitamos...  
  
Shaoran: T_T  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Muaaaaahahaha!!! Voy a dejaros a medias. Oh! Que no sabeis quien es Tam? Pues es una amiga mia... Bueno, espero que sepais que Eriol y Shaoran son de CardCaptor Sakura... Bueno... Ya sabeis... Reviews! Y continuaremos... Jejeje... Se lo dedico a Tam y a Mellothwell (Yuki) Que me han apoyado... Espero mas reviews... Cada tres reviews continuo... Muahahaha!!!  
  
Digimon Kaiser: Mierda, me ha robado la frase...  
  
Suguru: Escoria, Escoria!!!  
  
Digimon: Kaiser: Ahora si que te mato!!!  
  
Ken: Oye! Ese no era yo?!  
  
Suguru Kaiser: Dominare el mundo y todos los bishonen seran mis esclavos y habra yaoi por todas partes!!! Muahahahahaha!!!  
  
Yuki Kaiser: Ha celebrarlo!!!  
  
Suguru Kaiser: Eso...  
  
Continuara... Despues de 3 reviews... Muhahahaha!!! 


	3. Yamato vs Barney! Guess who´s back! Back...

Titulo: El matrimonio de Ken y Yamato  
  
Autor: Suguru Shuichi (El novio de Yuki Ueda)  
  
E-mail: SuguruShuichi@hotmail.com  
  
Categories: Yaoi, Lemon (a veces), Romance, humor, parody... Mucho en uno...  
  
Rating: PG-13 (No lo tomeis por lemon fuerte por el asunto del Papa Pitufo)  
  
Disclaimer: No es mio, pero algun dia lo sera si conquisto el mundo (con Yuki)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narradora: En el capitulo anterior Takeru fue atacado por Papa Pitufo, Bob se liaba con Ryu Kumagoro a escondidas aunque nadie los puede ver, Heero se intentaba liar con Suguru, Boromir esta vivo y semi-afantasmado, descubrimos que Shaoran estaba liado con (su antes-archi-enemigo-rival-en-amores-y-demas) Eriol, Kamui sigue sin encontrar a Fuuma (estos de Glenat...) y justamente la autora nos dejó cortados dejandonos en lo mas emocionante...  
  
(Los telespectadores cogen un zanbato y amenazan a la narradora)  
  
Telespectadores: Deja de tanto rollo y que empieza la historia!!!  
  
(Residencia Ichijôji)  
  
Dilandau: (con una linterna en la mano y haciendo efectos siniestros de luz) Muahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!!! Moeroooooooooo!!! Moeroooooooooo!!! Quemad!!! Quemadlo todoooooooo!!!  
  
DragonSlayers: -_-' Tobiraaaaaaaaaa...  
  
(Suguru le pega una hostia a Dilandau)  
  
Dilandau: Maldito Yaoi-Boy!!! Te quemaré!!! Moerooo!!!  
  
Suguru: Nadie se copia de mi risa, nisiquiera un bishônen... Muahaahahahahahhahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Ken: Y Yuki que?  
  
Suguru: Eso es diferente...  
  
(Heero se engancha en la pierna de Suguru y empieza a acariciarla con la cabeza... Jilipollez tipica de lo gatos...)  
  
Xellos: Ja!!! Pringaooo!!! Se esta (beeeeeeeep) a tu pierna!!! Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Zelgadiss: Xellos, mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...  
  
Xellos: Zelgadiss, por favor...  
  
(En la residencia Ishida)  
  
Papa Pitufo: Barney!!! Cariño!!! Ya puedes salir!!!  
  
Todos los que estan ahora en el armario escondiendose: Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!  
  
Barney: Hey chicos!!! Vamos a bailar el baile de Barney!!!  
  
Yamato: Ya no lo soporto mas!!!  
  
(Yamato sale a la pasarela... Si, si... Su casa tiene pasarela...)  
  
Yamato: Big Purple Gay Dinosaur Barney... Get ready to BUST-A-GROOVE!!!!  
  
(Yamato aparece con un peto y una camisa roja de tiranta y cuello largo con una bandana negra en el pelo muy tipico del Bust-a-Groove)  
  
Yamato: Song Selected!!! Hamster Dance!!! Dance Dance Revolution!!!  
  
(Aparece un hamster rubio)  
  
Hamster: Tiriti tariri tou tou, ti-tariri tou!!!  
  
(Yamato empieza a bailar break dance)  
  
Barney: Mierda!!! Esto ya es complicado!!!  
  
Yamato: Next Song!!! Nori Nori Nori!!!  
  
(Aparece Suguru de la nada)  
  
Suguru: Coño!!! Que hago yo aqui!!!  
  
Yamato: Tio!!! Ponte a cantar el Nori Nori Nori!!! Tengo que ganar al dinosaurio grande violeta y gay!!!  
  
Suguru: Pesao...  
  
Yamato: Yukiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Sabes que le pasó a Suguru y a Heerodespues de beber licor de kiwi de la tienda de Miyako?!  
  
Suguru: Oh Baby!!! Nori Nori Nori!!! Singing for the glory!!! Para Para dancing Eurobeat!!!  
  
Yuki: Woooooooooooooooh!!!  
  
(Suguru se lanza a los brazos de Yuki)  
  
Yuki: Te hechaba de menos...  
  
Suguru: Yo tambien: T_T  
  
Yamato: Next Song!!! The Beer Song!!!  
  
(Aparecen cervezas de la nada)  
  
Todos: (con una jarra de cerveza en la mano) Drink with your family!!! Drink it with your friends!!! Drink till you´re fat!!! Stomach disgrace!!!  
  
Yamato: Yey!!!   
  
Yuki: Se dice Yay!!!  
  
Yamato: Yay!!!  
  
Barney: Ya veras tu!!! Tu no me conoces bailando!!! Nadie me ha ganado nunca!!!  
  
Yamato: Ah no?!  
  
Yuki: Pues tu no conoces a mi amigo...  
  
Bob: No te referiras a...  
  
(aparece una sombra pequeña)  
  
Mr. Nice: Hi, my name is Mr. Nice. As you can see, I don´t have any arms or hands. But that doesn´t stop me from dancing, does it? Would you like to see me dance?  
  
Yuki y Suguru: DANCE!!!!  
  
(Suena el tema principal de Mr. Nice que parece musica playera y ranchera a la vez y se pone a bailar moviendo las caderas)  
  
Barney: Nooooooooooooo!!! He deshonrado a mi idolo Tinky Winky!!! (Lo amo tanto... Ese bolso rojo... Ese violeta... La forma de como flirteaba con Dipsy... Puto Dipsy, nunca llegó a aceptar a Tinky Winky... Uh... Ese culo grande y rechoncho... La antena parabolica de su cabeza... Esos movimientos... Esa pantalla donde se podian ver pelis (beeeeeeeeep) entre gays... mmmmmmmmmmmmm... Tinky Winky...)  
  
Suguru y Yuki: o_O' Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... (Tenemos telepatia... Desde cuando?)  
  
Hakkai y Eriol: (Nosotros tambien tenemos, no te jode?)  
  
Ryu Kumagoro y Bob: *kissu*  
  
Yuki y Suguru: ¬_¬' Errrr... Bob... Ryu Kumagoro...  
  
Bob y Ryu Kumagoro: o_o' upsie...  
  
Yuki y Suguru: No es eso... ES QUE NO TENEIS CUERPO!!! NI BOCA!!!  
  
Bob y Ryu Kumagoro: Es verdad... Pero si nos la imaginamos si tenemos y si nos imaginamos tambien tenemos cuerpo...  
  
Papa Pitufo: Vamonos Barney, no nos juntemos con estas chusmas...  
  
Barney: Si Papi, Chusma, Chusma!!! Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!  
  
(Papa Pitufo y Barney se van despues de la mala imitacion del Chavo del 8)  
  
Todos: ¬_¬'  
  
Yuki: Como llegaste aqui?  
  
Suguru: No lo se... Estan Harry y Draco por hay?  
  
Kamui: No. Ahora que lo pienso, no han salido todavia en todo el capitulo del fic... Y Fuuma? FUUMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Fuuma: Estoy aqui!!!  
  
Kamui: Por fin!!! Despues de que Glenat parara la publicacion de X/1999 de Clamp no supe nada de ti!!!  
  
Fuuma: Es que como ya ha vuelto X/1999 entonces tengo que aparecer junto a ti  
  
(Fuuma y Kamui se van volando, mientras en otra parte)  
  
Draco: Que wena idea de hacer un lemon a espaldas de los demas con la capa invisible...  
  
Harry: Sabia que me serviria de algo...  
  
Draco: Potter-sama, que listo eres... Y guapo...   
  
Harry: Sigamos con lo que deberiamos seguir, que nadie nos ve...  
  
Faramir: Ouch!!! Me he tropezado con algo!!!  
  
Draco: Que dolor!!! El PPP se ha tropezado con mi espalda!!! (PPP= Presumido, Patoso y Pijo)  
  
(De vuelta)  
  
TaM: Holaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Suguru: Ande andabais?!  
  
TaM: Nos fuimos a hacerle un recado a Boromir en el YSS (YSS= Yaoi Sex Shop) porque tenia que tocar el cuerno de Gondor con Pippin...  
  
Aragorn: Jejejeje... Hay que ayudar a los amigos...  
  
Legolas: Pues si quereis ayudar a un amigo, traedme un Herbal Essense...  
  
Gojyo: Suguruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!  
  
Suguru: Mi primo el cucaracho!!!  
  
Gojyo: Vengo a traerte una felicitacion de parte de tu amigo Osama...  
  
Suguru: Haber...  
  
(Suguru abre la targeta y se ve a un Chibi-Osama con una bomba en la mano y suena el ritmo de la cancion de "Navidad Navidad, Dulce Navidad")  
  
Chibi-Osama de la targeta: (cantando) Taliban Taliban, llega el Taliban. La pandilla mas temida de Afganistan... Hey!!!  
  
Suguru: Que detallazo...  
  
Eminem: Jo, que chula la targeta...  
  
Mr. Nice: Hi, my name is Mr. Nice. As you can see, I don´t have any arms or hands. But that doesn´t stop me from dancing, does it? Would you like to see me dance?  
  
Eminem: Hostis!!! Mr. Nice!!! Dame un autografo!!!  
  
Boromir: Buuuuuuuuuuuuh... Yo asusto muchooooooooooo!!! Pippin!!! Vamos a tocar el cuerno de Gondor en Tierra Media Online!!!  
  
Pippin. ^_^ -Chii  
  
Yamato: A este paso no voy a casarme!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jejeje... Que os ha parecido?! Jejjeej... Le doy gracias a TaM por dejarme hacer el Yaoi Sex Shop para la web... La canciones que habeis visto (The Beer Song, The Hamster Dance y Nori Nori Nori) se pueden bajar en el KaZaA, teneis que escucharlas!!!. Si quereis visitar a Mr. Nice iros a http://www.columbia.edu/~sjt59/mr_nice.swf y podreis verlo bailar y hablar... Este fic se lo dedico a (mi honey-okeaki-koibito-koi-koishii-master-slave-depende de la ocasion) Yuki Ueda (ahora conocido como Mellothwenn, teneis que leer su fic de Tierra Media Online). Tambien a Carmona por coger (sin permiso de el, pero da igual!!!) la letra de "Taliban Taliban", el verdadero primo cucaracho (Gojyo), a Mr. Nice, los que han participado en el fic (los personajes, digo), a los de Fanfiction.net y a los que me den (y me han dado) reviews... Ya sabeis, sin reviews no hay continuacion!!!  
  
Esto ha sido patrocinado por YSS (Yaoi Sex Shop), Bishonen Temple, Magnums "Kei", Clases de Baile "Mr. Nice", amasdelmundo@hotmail.com, Censuradores "SuguTaM", Café Mew Mew, Ordenadores "Kanoe", Targetas de felicitacion "Osama and friends, Hamsters "David Dotes" y unos cuantos mas que deberia poner pero no los pongo porque me faltaria espacio...  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y porque conquistare el mundo junto a Yuki... 


	4. El Yuki del Exorcista

Titulo: El matrimonio de Ken y Yamato  
  
Autor: Suguru Shuichi (El novio de Yuki Ueda)  
  
E-mail: SuguruShuichi@hotmail.com  
  
Categories: Yaoi, Lemon (a veces), Romance, humor, parody... ¿Me pagais por decir esto?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Esto cada vez se pone emocionante)  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son mios, porque los tengo en el templo de los bishônen (TaM: ¿Tu sola?)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narradora: En el capitulo de antes: Heero tenia complejo de gato y algunas de las palabras fueron censuradas en ese momento por censuradores SuguTaM (comprenlos). Tambien descubrimos que Papa Pitufo y Barney eran amantes (menuda pareja, no?) y Barney retó a Yamato a un concurso de baile a lo Bust-a-Groove. En este caso, la situacion se salvó por Mr. Nice (que apareció de la nada) y Papa Pitufo y Barney se fueron haciendo una imitacion muy barata de El Chavo del 8. Draco y Harry estaban "haciendo algo divertido" bajo la capa de invisibilidad y Faramir se trapezó con ellos (porque logicamente no los vió) y Draco quedó hecho polvo (criaturita). Kamui por fin encontró a Fuuma (despues de que en un año Glenat paró la publicacion de X/1999 de Clamp dejandonos con lo mas emocionante). TaM se fue con Aragorn al Yaoi Sex Shop (los mejores productos yaoi de todo el mundo) para hacerle la compra a Boromir. Suguru recibió una carta de felicitacion de BinLaden y Boromir y Pippin desaparecieron...  
  
Lectores: Has terminado ya?  
  
Narradora: Si  
  
Lectores: Pues empieza ya...  
  
(Residencia Ishida)  
  
Yuki: Me siento mal... Creo que... ¡¡¡VOY A MATAROS AHOGANDOOS EN AGUA!!!  
  
Suguru: ¿Yuki?  
  
Farfarello: Matar... Weiss... Blanco...  
  
Faramir: O sea, Yamato, este tio weno con cicatrices dice que quiere matar a la novia...  
  
Farfarello: No, Weiss...  
  
Faramir: Dice que no veis, o sea...  
  
Yamato: Faramir... Ha dicho Weiss y eso es blanco en aleman...  
  
Farfarello: Me teneis abandonado...   
  
Yamato: No te preocupes, estos tambien me ignoran...  
  
Heero: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Suguru: Heero, ataque arañazo...  
  
Heero: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
(Heero usó Arañazo contra Yuki)  
  
(El ataque no le afectó)  
  
Suguru: Mierda... Heero...  
  
(Heero se engancha en la pierna de Suguru empieza a acariciarla...)  
  
Takeru: ¿Ese no es Heero (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) con la pierna de Suguru?  
  
TaM: Si, tiene complejo de gato... ¡Espera un momento!¿¡No fuiste (beeeeeeeeep) por Papa Pitufo!?  
  
Aragorn: Aparte de eso... No apareciste en el capitulo anterior...  
  
Takeru: Es verdad, ¿que hago yo aqui?  
  
Dilandau: ¡¡¡Vamos a quemarlo!!!¡¡¡Moero, Moero!!!  
  
Takeru: ¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!  
  
TaM: Primero (beeeeeep) por el Papa Pitufo y ahora quemado por Dilandau...  
  
Suena la musica del exorcista...  
  
Suguru: ¿Que le pasa a Yuki?  
  
Bad Girl Malfoy: No se Suguru, no se...  
  
Suguru: ¿Y tu de donde has salido?  
  
Bad Girl Malfoy: Soy la estrella invitada de hoy ^_^  
  
Chitose: Perdonadme si les digo que esta poseido...  
  
TaM: ¡¡¡Secretarioooooo!!!¡¿Que haces aqui?!  
  
Chitose: Para decirles que esta atascada la lavadora (otra vez), sigue sin aparecer la llave de los baños de la planta baja, el Sr. K sigue exigiendo una maquina de condones, Tohma sigue sin aparecer, Tachi quiere matarnos... No creo que lo ultimo sea nada importante...  
  
TaM: Es verdad, no lo es... ¡Espera un momento!¡¿Por que la palabra condones no ha sido censurada?!  
  
Censuradores SuguTaM: Se nos olvido y aparte no es una palabrota...  
  
TaM: Ammmmm...  
  
Yuki: Fistro!!! Condemorrrrr!!! Jarl!!!  
  
Aparece Hiro vestido de pitonisa...  
  
Hiro: Calla!!! Nadie se cree esa mala imitacion de Chiquito de la Calzada!!!  
  
Yuki: Haber si adivinais a quien imito, no es nada facil... ¡Cristal de plata, dame el poder!  
  
Bunny: Me suena, me suena... No me acuerdo...  
  
Yuki: ¿Y esta?... ¿Listo Potter?...  
  
Draco: ¡¡¡NO ME IMITEIS SIN PERMISO!!!  
  
Boromir: ¡¡¡La cabeza de Draco!!!  
  
Harry: Mete la cabeza dentro de la capa, que nos descubren...  
  
Draco: Ups!  
  
Yuki: Esta tampoco es facil... ¡¡¡El anillo debe ser destruido!!!  
  
Legolas: Oh, como se nota que me admira...  
  
Yuki: Perraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Suguru: Yuki, has tomado otra vez chocolate afrodisiaco ¿verdad?  
  
Yuki: Mira lo que hace el guarro de tu novio...  
  
Yuki se mete el dedo en la nariz y empieza a sacarse todos lo mocos y enseñarselos a todos...  
  
Suguru: ¿Yuki?  
  
Aragorn: ¿Legolas?¿Estas bien?  
  
Legolas: Es... Super... Mega... Ultra... Asqueroso...  
  
Faramir: O sea, lo mismo te digo...  
  
Boromir: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...  
  
Suguru: Otra cosa, ¿Legolas no estaba en casa de Ken?  
  
Heero: Eso digo yo...  
  
Trowa: Es que hemos venido todos...  
  
Quatre: Esta en el coche...  
  
Yamato: ¡¿Por que no ha subido?!  
  
Quatre: Dice que da mala suerte que el novio vea el traje antes de la boda...  
  
Yamato: Tipico de él...  
  
Yuki: No cambié, No cambié, No cambié...  
  
Hiro: Sal de ese cuerpo!! Descubrete!!!  
  
Gary Oak: Anda Hiro, hora de actuar...  
  
Hiro: Ojos de serpiente, velas negras, contró, cruz de navajas, espiritu de mujer, de pata negra, partiendo la pana, madre de Tôya que rima con (beeeeeeeeeep)... ¡¡¡NADESHIKORRRRRR!!!¡Nadeshiko con tus muertos!!!...  
  
Yuki: Aaaaaaaagh!!!  
  
Yuki se desmaya y sale alguien de él...  
  
Vicky: Soy Vicky Kaiô (o Michiru Kaiô), guerrero Neptuno y quiero corromper el mundo y llenarlo de Yuri...  
  
Todos: No!!!  
  
Conan: Claro!!! Michiru se encontró con Yuki y decidió vengarse de Suguru a traves de Yuki para que dejara de defender el yaoi y poner el yuri en su lugar y ya de paso convertirla en una estatua de hielo (y hacerse ya de paso un precioso adorno de salón).  
  
TaM: No lo permitiré... TaM digievoluciona en... Sailor Slash!!!!  
  
Suguru: Suguru Shuichi digievoluciona en... Sailor Yaoi!!!!  
  
Impmon: *amargado**snif* Todos pueden digievolucionar menos yo *snif*  
  
Trunks Mirai: Una bicha negra...  
  
Impmon: A que te matorrrr!!!  
  
Xellos: Dejaros ya de imitar a chiquito de la calzada!!!  
  
Zelgadiss: Me encanta verte cabreado... Mmmm...  
  
Xellos: Cuñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Fred y George: Mira quien fue a hablar, el de las imitaciones...  
  
Yamato: Tios, alli os quedais, yo me voy a la iglesia...  
  
Todos: *con palomitas en la mano* Estamos viendo el combate de Sailor Neptuno contra Sailor Slash y Sailor Yaoi...  
  
Suena una campana...  
  
Aragorn: Ganadoras, Sailor Yaoi y Sailor Slash  
  
Sailor Yaoi: Woooooooooohoooooooo!!!  
  
Sailor Slash: Hemos ganado!!!  
  
Yamato: Moved el culo y para los coches...  
  
Todos: Si, señor!!!  
  
Sailor Yaoi: Y Yuki? Que hacemos con él?  
  
Harry: Dejalo aqui, que te acompañe Heero...  
  
Draco: Si, por lo menos te quiere...  
  
Sailor Yaoi: Para mi que quiere mas a mi que a mi, pero weno. Hablando de los gorilas, ¿donde habeis estado?  
  
Harry: *blush* Errrrrrr...  
  
Draco: *blush* No me acuerdo...  
  
Sailor Yaoi: Es igual, tiremos todos, Yamato nos espera...  
  
Yamato: A todos los que lean este fanfic... Este no es el final... La historia continua...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lo que acaba de decir Yamato, esto todavia no ha terminado... Continuara pronto. Me siento tan miserable que voy ha hacer propaganda de los fics que hago. Si os gusta Weiss Kreuz, teneis "La belleza esta en el interior", en caso que os guste Gravitation esta la de "Predilection", tambien tengo de Gundam Wing ("Todos a por uno"), "La hermana de Draco" (de Harry Potter y es un lemon de pies a cabeza) y la original mia, "Alma en pena". Los fics de TaM son de los mas romanticos (No os perdais "Trabajo de Pociones", es un fic suyo de Harry Potter). Los titulos de los fics de Bad Girl Malfoy... Realmente no me acuerdo. Que yo sepa son de Harry Potter y que estan requetebien y deberiais leerlos y los de TaM tambien. Hablando de TaM, estamos haciendo una pagina web llamada "El templo de los Bishônen" y quiero decirle desde aqui que aunque no me pueda conectar (tengo el mierda de modem estropeado) que siga con la pagina y nada mas poderme conectar, le enviaré mas cosas. Aparte quiero pedirle como favor a TaM que quiero hace un fic en honor al templo de los bishônen con ella. Me gustaria aclarar que Chitose en verdad es Nataku de X/1999 y es nuestro (pesado) secretario. Hasta otra y leed los fics de TaM, Bad Girl Malfoy y los mios (si quereis).  
  
Esto ha sido patrocinado por "El increiblemente yaoi Duo" (el de Gundam Wing), Digimon Tamers (Que ya lo hechan en España a las 2 del mediodia en la 2), Los censuradores SuguTaM, El Templo de los Bishônen, YYS (Yaoi Sex Shop), www.yaoihell.com (visitadla si os gusta el lemon grafico), Chiquito de la Calzada, el Cuñao y a unos cuantos mas que no tenemos sitio para todos los patrocinadores.  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y por los doujinshis de Harry Potter y Draco (y porque TaM lea esto cuando pueda -_-') 


	5. En los coches antes de ir a la iglesia y...

Titulo: El matrimonio de Ken y Yamato  
  
Autor: Suguru Shuichi (El novio de Yuki Ueda de Gravitation ShonAi, no Mellothwenn)  
  
E-mail: SuguruShuichi@hotmail.com  
  
Categories: Yaoi, Lemon (a veces), Romance, humor, parody... Seguimos siendo una macedonia (se me acaba de ocurrir con el hambre)...  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Ahora con los censuradores cumplen los requisitos)  
  
Disclaimer: Cada vez somos mas en este fic y algunos somos reales y otros ficticios. En resumen, que no es mio.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narradora: Yuki fue poseido y Suguru utilizó a Heero (a lo Pokémon) para vencerlo. Despues de que Farfarello fuera ignorado, Heero siguiera con su complejo gatuno, que Takeru apareciera y fuera quemado por Dilandau y Chitose hiciera una extraña aparicion (para restregar a TaM y a Suguru los problemas de lo bishonen), Hiro aparece con Gary Oak (y Bad Girl Malfoy hace aparicion estelar como invitada). Hiro saca a Sailor Neptuno del cuerpo de Yuki (despues de un hechizo y las malas imitaciones de Chiquito de la Calzada y demas). Suguru y TaM digievolucionan en Sailor Yaoi y Sailor Slash y vencen a Sailor Neptuno. Aparecen los que estaban en la casa de Ken y todos se van a la iglesia. Para que no intenten matarme otra vez, que continue esto...  
  
K: *con una magnum apuntando a la cabeza de la narradora* Asi me gusta, obediente y directa...  
  
(Volviendo a lo que ibamos, en el coche 1)  
  
Suguru: Yuki no esta conmigo...  
  
Heero: Pero estoy yo...  
  
Suguru: Bueno... ¡Es verdad!  
  
TaM: *tocando la guitarra electrica* Mira que "scratch" mas buenos hago!!!  
  
Hiro: A mi no me superas ^_^  
  
TaM: Ja que no...  
  
Aragorn: TaM, no te metas en problemas...  
  
Hiro: Nisiquiera tienes apellido  
  
Aragorn: Hiro, alli ya te has pasado  
  
(TaM saca un portatil)  
  
Aragorn: ¿Que haces?  
  
TaM: Inventandome un apellido ¡Ya esta!  
  
Aragorn: ¿TaM Alor?  
  
TaM: ¿Alor?¡Si yo he puesto TaM Amor!  
  
Aragorn: Pues suena bien  
  
TaM: Ya tengo apellido!!! Soy TaM Alor!!! Suguru!!! Ya tengo apellido como tu!!!  
  
Suguru: Si, ya lo veo. Suguru Shuichi y TaM Alor, las dueñas del TBY (Templo de los bishonen y el yaoi)!!!  
  
Heero: Y yo tengo de apellido Yuy... A QUE PERSONA DE SANO JUICIO SE LE OCURRIRIA APEDILLAR A ALGUIEN CON YUY!!! QUE SIMPLE!!! Y POR ENCIMA ES UN APELLIDO CAPICUA!!!  
  
(Capicua= Que por mas que se ponga al reves siempre pone lo mismo)  
  
Suguru, TaM, Hiro y Aragorn: ¬_¬' ¬_¬' ¬_¬' ¬_¬' -_-' -Heero  
  
(En el coche 2 y que sepais que en cada coche van 5)  
  
Dilandau: Jo, yo queria llevarme el lanza-llamas a la iglesia...  
  
Boromir: Eso es lo malo, que es una iglesia y no se puede llevar armas...  
  
Pippin: ¿Y el cuerno de Gondor?  
  
Boromir: Pippin, eso no es un arma...  
  
Pippin: ¿Pero no estaba prohibido llevar cualquier juguete (beeeeeeeep) a la iglesia?  
  
Boromir: Mierda, es verdad...  
  
Dilandau: A mi me parece una tonteria tirar arroz, en mi pueblo tirabamos gatos  
  
Boromir: Y que?   
  
Dilandau: A lo mejor cojo a Heero y lo tiro  
  
Pippin: Aish! Eso le va doler!  
  
Boromir: Pippin... Heero es un soldado perfecto, no le tiene que doler  
  
Pippin: Pero una vez le dimos con un frisbee en los (beeeeeeeeep) y se retorcia del dolor  
  
Boromir: -_-' Eso a cualquiera  
  
Gary Oak: Jejejeje, le disteis en las "Pokéballs", jejejeje...  
  
Boromir: ¿Que intentas con eso?  
  
Gary Oak: Saber si el censurador censura "Pokeball" y veo que no  
  
Farfarello: Me teneis ignorado -_-'  
  
Boromir: ¡Seras pringao!¡Pues habla!  
  
Pippin: ¡Eso!¡Habla pringat!  
  
Boromir: ¿Pringat?  
  
Pippin: Estaba practicando mi catalan ^_^  
  
Farfarello: Lo que me pasa es que protagonizo un fic que no tiene reviews...  
  
Gary Oak: Criaturita, ¿que clase de fic es?  
  
Farfarello: El primer capitulo es todo romance y el segundo es todo humor...  
  
Gary Oak: Pues menudo fic... ¿Como se llama?  
  
Farfarello: "La belleza esta en el interior"...  
  
Gary Oak: No la conozco, ¿ande ta echo?  
  
Farfarello: En la seccion de Weiss Kreuz...  
  
Gary Oak: ¿Weiss Kreuz?  
  
Farfarello: ¡¿Habeis visto?!¡¡¡Como voy a conseguir reviews sino conocen hasta la serie donde estoy!!!¡¡¡Ya estoy harto de estar en una serie llena de bishonen!!!  
  
(Coche 1)  
  
Suguru y TaM: ¡¡¡Atchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!  
  
Aragorn: ¿Resfriado?  
  
Suguru: No lo se...  
  
Hiro: A lo mejor estan hablando de vosotros?  
  
Suguru y TaM: -_-'   
  
(Coche 2)  
  
Dilandau: Tse, luego dicen que no te conocen...  
  
Farfarello: ¡Por lo menos tu serie se emite en España!  
  
Dilandau: ¿Y que?, si solo se emite en el Canal Satelite Digital y en el Via Digital, por lo menos que me emitan en una autonomica o en una publica (Yo recomiendo TV1 y que sustituyan Operacion Triunfo por Manga).  
  
Farfarello: Yo voto que se vaya Operacion Triunfo a la mierda y que pongan mucho manga...  
  
(Coche 3)  
  
Draco: Hakkai ¿Por que estas tan sonriente?  
  
Hakkai: Porque mi serie va a llegar a España  
  
Draco: ¿Bromeas?  
  
Hakkai: Gensomaden Saiyuki llega a España en formato VHS y DVD...  
  
Draco: Que suerte  
  
Harry: Ya estan rodando "El prisionero de Azkaban". Yo ya estoy viendo a (los tio wenos) Sirius Black y Remus Lupin...  
  
(Suena un movil)  
  
Draco: Es el mio... ¡¿Quien es?!  
  
Vindy: Draco, que no estoy sorda  
  
Draco: Ah, Vindy ¿te vienes para la boda?  
  
Vindy: Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada liandome con Fred y George que acaban de volver despues de hacer una mera aparicion en el capitulo 4 de este mismo fic y necesitan su dosis de (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) cada dia...  
  
Draco: Vale, lo comprendo.  
  
Vindy: Ya lo se, es una pena. Es que es muy importante.  
  
Draco: Si si, yo haria lo mismo.  
  
Vindy: Solo he llamado para darte un poco por culo y hacerme propaganda de mi misma para que lean el fic donde salgo ("La hermana de Draco"), es que llama muy poco la atencion por ser un lemon y eso me perjudica no tener reviews.  
  
Draco: Ah, vale. Ciao...  
  
Vindy: Ciao brother...  
  
(Draco cuelga el telefono)  
  
Harry: ¿Quien era?  
  
Draco: Vindy haciendo propaganda...  
  
Harry: Ah...  
  
K: Let´s go!!! To Break´m, to break´m, break´m!!! Uhhhhhhhh!!! Dual! K-san! Viene a mataros! Dual! Y viene con su magnum! Dual!  
  
Draco: Yey!!! K!!! Que bien que cantas!!!  
  
K: Thank you! Thank you! I love you publico! Es mi version del Opening de "Pararel Trouble Dual"!  
  
Harry: Se notaba, ¿y que viene eso?  
  
K: Para hacer propangada de que ha llegado a España en formato VHS y DVD!!!  
  
Hakkai: Que casualidad, la mia va ha llegar dentro de (muy) poquito ^_^  
  
K: Psssssssst, ¿sabiais que a lo mejor sacan Gravitation en España?  
  
Hakkai: No jodas!!!  
  
K: Bueno, es solo un rumor, pero pronto se desmentirá...  
  
Eriol: Y la segunda peli de CardCaptor Sakura tambien  
  
K: Que suerte teneis, a vosotros ya os conocen en España y a mi no...  
  
(En varias partes de España)  
  
Fangirls: ¡¡¡K!!!¡¡¡TE QUEREMOS!!!¡¡¡HAZNOS UN HIJO TUYO QUE SEPA MANEJAR LA MAGNUM IGUAL QUE TU!!!  
  
(En el coche 3)   
  
Eriol: Bueno Hakkai, ¿cuales son tus planes en el futuro?  
  
Hakkai: Bueno... Primero intentaré que me asciendan en el templo de los bishonen y despues me liaré con Suguru Shuichi cuando pille una borrachera ^_^  
  
Eriol: Me parece muy bien que hayas decidido planeado eso  
  
Draco: Yo una vez me emborraché y me lié con TaM...  
  
Harry: ¡¿Que?!  
  
Draco: Pocas veces te habras liado con TaM estando borracho  
  
Harry: Jejejejeje  
  
Eriol: Tios, ¿pero vosotros que tomais?  
  
Draco: No lo se, pero cada vez que traen esas botellas rosas nos liamos a beber...  
  
Hakkai: Eso es "Viagra con Alcohol", ¿me pregunto quien las pide?  
  
K: Errrrrrrrrr... ^_^ '... Yo no se nada...   
  
Draco: Yo no lo se, pero esa bebida es la bomba...  
  
Harry: Ni que lo digas, el fiestorro que nos dimos en la habitacion...   
  
Draco: Podriamos haber hecho una en los lavabos de la planta baja, pero alguien ha mangado las llaves...  
  
K: Errrrrrrrr... ^_^ ' ... De eso tampoco se nada...  
  
Harry: Quien la haya mangado se estara dando unas fiestas alli...  
  
K: *Pensando* Ni que lo digas...  
  
(Coche 4)  
  
Legolas: Que pelo mas suave, limpios y sin enredos...  
  
Faramir: Jo, que "fashion"...  
  
Takeru: Jo tios, que pijadas decis...  
  
Legolas y Faramir: ¡¡¡CALLA RUBIO DE BOTE!!!  
  
Takeru: ¡¿Pero como lo...?!  
  
Conan: Era evidente... Te sentias inferior a tu hermano ya que el se conseguia a todos los tios (y tias) cuando tu eras un japonesito de pelo negro que no se comia ni una rosca y por eso tomaste vitaminas y te teñiste el pelo para ganarte algun tiorro en los pubs...  
  
Takeru: Cagüen tus muertos en almibar niño...  
  
Conan: Otra cosa, Legolas lo sabia porque te pillo una vez en los baños del templo con el tinte en la mano...  
  
Faramir: ¿Entonces fue el quien robó las llave de la planta baja?  
  
Conan: ¡Que va! Fue un pobre desesperado que queria (beeeeeeeeeep) a su amante cuando le diera la gana sin que les viera nadie (conclusion, eran K y Sakano)  
  
Chitose: Bueno, que se le va a hacer, de momento esta fuera de servicio porque no tenemos copias de la supuesta llave...  
  
Legolas: ¿Tu de donde has salido?  
  
Conan: El ya estaba, se supone que hay 5 en cada coche  
  
Chitose: TaM esta muy rara ¡¿Por que me mira mal cuando le dicto todos sus quehaceres, noticias, problemas y requests?!  
  
Conan: Elemental querido Nataku Chitose, la respuesta es que eres un pesado y por eso te mira mal.  
  
Chitose: Ah, eso tiene logica  
  
Conan: ¿Has visto como se resuelven las cosas con inteligencia?  
  
Takeru: *pensando* Lo de Chitose era evidente.  
  
(Coche 5)  
  
Yamato: Mira que ir con vosotros...  
  
Trowa: Tse, ¿que hay de malo?  
  
Yamato: Nada, mejor me callo  
  
Quatre: Nosotros queriamos ir con Heero, pero el ya está en el mismo coche que Suguru, TaM y demas...  
  
Yamato: Logico  
  
Fuuma: Yo me iria volando, pero es que volar pa ná es tonteria -_-'  
  
Kamui: Lo que pasa es que eres un racano -_-'  
  
Yamato: Pensaba que vosotros dos os largasteis en el capitulo 3...  
  
Fuuma: Este que me estaba buscando, pero de todas formas estabamos invitados  
  
Kamui: Eso, eso, eso  
  
Quatre: Nosotros porque estabamos en la casa de Ken todo el tiempo  
  
Trowa: Exactamente  
  
Quatre: Tomando té  
  
Trowa: Exactamente  
  
Quatre: (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!) en el cuarto de baño  
  
Trowa: Errrrrr...   
  
Quatre: ¿Has visto que bien nos lo pasamos en casa de Ken?  
  
Yamato: Ya lo veo (y bastante, el censurador lo dice todo)  
  
Fuuma: Nosotros preferimos (BEEEEEEEEEP!!!) detras de los arbustos del templo  
  
Kamui: Si, pero un tal "Duo Maxwell" ha derrumbado casi todos con una guadaña, pero TaM ya le pegado una bulla inmensa por telefono (en el fic de "Todos a por uno" en el capitulo 3)  
  
Trowa: Bueno, pero que se le va ha hacer. Nosotros tambien nos quejamos por la llave del cuarto de baño de la planta baja  
  
Quatre: Alguien la jaspó  
  
Trowa: Exactamente  
  
Yamato: Yo y Ken preferimos una buena cama. Los arbustos pinchan y los cuartos de baño no son tan amplios. -_-'  
  
Trowa: Tienes razon  
  
Quatre: Trowa-sama, perdona interrumpirte...  
  
Trowa: ¿Que pasa Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Que el capitulo 5 del fic ha llegado a su fin y tenemos que continuar en el 6.  
  
Trowa: Jo! Alguien puede cambiar eso?!  
  
(Coche 1)  
  
Suguru: NOP!!!  
  
(Coche 5)   
  
Trowa: Vale, pues hasta el capitulo 6 -_-'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yamato estara mas tranquilo. Está de camino a la iglesia y eso es bueno ¿verdad?. Lo del apellido de TaM se debe a que ella ya tiene apellido como autora, asi que en vez de TaM solamente, buscad TaM Alor y os apañareis (Leed su fic "Trabajo de pociones", es la genialidad si estas a las 3 de la mañana tomando manzanilla). Vindy es un personaje que es hermana de Draco en mi fic "La hermana de Draco" (que es un lemon de Harry y ya le he puesto continuacion). Me gustaria informaros que este fic va ha llegar pronto a su fic (dentro de dos capitulos termina). Lo de las llaves de la planta baja es una especie de historia que hicimos TaM y yo sobre que K y Sakano mangaron la llave del templo de los bishonen y las dueñas les pillan de una forma muy inesperada. Pero de todas formas no consiguen recuperar las llaves y por eso sigue el dilema. Lo de la "Viagra con Alcohol" se me ocurrio de pura chorra. Tambien he puesto nuevos capitulos para "Tattoo", asi que quien haya leido ese fic sabrá lo que le ocurrira a Yuuto (mas humor picante ^_^ '). Tambien si quereis colaborar en el templo del yaoi y los bishonen (la futura web de TaM y yo), podeis enviar fotos, scans, fics, fanart y demas a SuguruShuichi@hotmail.com o a Konai_@hotmail.com. Esperamos que colaboreis!!!.  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y ¡¿quien es el que distribuye la "Viagra con Alcohol" en el templo?! 


End file.
